criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Stanford Bay!
Welcome to Stanford Bay! is the first case of Criminal Case: Stanford Bay, a fanfic series by Arif Hassan pyo. It is also the first case of Stanford Bay as well as Paradise beach, a district based in Stanford Bay. Plot The player arrived at the Stanford Bay Police Department and was greeted by Chief Adam Edward. Chief Edward introduced the player with his new partner Hasuro Haku, Homicide detective who worked for the Grimsborough Police Department before joining SBPD a few months ago. The chief told Hasuro to show the player the city. Hasuro took the player to Paradise beach and told the player about the beautiful district and its tourists attractions. Just then they heard a gunshot near the Sandy beach and they went to the scene to find the dead body of Rosey Miller, Shot to death. Hasuro and The Player then started the murder investigation. In chapter 1, the team added Tech Developer Harry Franklin, Victims boyfriend Roy Shannon and Famous Soccer player Cristian Ronald as suspect of the murder. In chapter 2, The team found clues to add resturaunt owner Robert Loris and victims childhood friend Anita Mishra as suspects. They also found out Cristian Ronald and the victim were in a relationship but Cristian wanted to break up for his soccer career. But the victim did not want to break up. They also found out Victim's boyfriend was also aware of the fact and was very angry of the victim. In Chapter 3, the team found out Anita Mishra was bullied in the childhood by the victim because she was from Little Asia, which still angered Anita. They also found the murder weapon which was a handgun. They also found out that The Victim regularly complained about Harry Franklin's Tech Company, AHP Tech and their Software's and apps for some issues that never existed. The team then found out Robert Loris was angry with the victim because the victim always mocked and complained about his restaurants food. The Team Found enough evidence in the end to arrest Roy as the killer. Initially denying the involvement, Roy admitted to the crime. He said that the victim had texted him to meet him at the sandy beach to clear out some things and facts. Roy thought the victim wanted to dump him to have Cristian as his boyfriend. getting angry, Roy went to the beach with a gun, saw the victim and shot her without saying anything. Judge Olive sentenced him to 25 years in prison. In Paradise Lost, Eduardo Gonzalez, a tourist came to the station and reported that his wife, Amanda, is missing. He said that she went out of the hotel to take some snaps near the sandy beach but did not came back. The team went to the sandy beach and found Amanda's phone and they sent it to manny. Manny said Amanda's phone had a lot of pics and the last of them were taken with Robert Loris. After they asked Robert about it, He said that She was their taking pics with everyone in his restaurant and after that she went towards the sandy beach shores. After the team went there, they found a glove. After taking a sample of the substance from the glove, they sent it phillip, who said that the sample contained chloroform and saliva, and the DNA from the saliva matched the victim's. The team then came into conclusion that the victim was kidnapped. Meanwhile, Chief Edward told Hasuro and the player to pick up a new officer from the Airport. After Hasuro Asked how will he recognise the officer, the chief told him there is a file on the officer in his desk. After Hasuro and the player searched his desk, they found a file, but some of it's contents were faded. After the player dusted the file, they saw all the info about the officer. But there was no picture of the officer. So they searched the desk again and searched a wastebasket. where they found a torn photo. After putting it back together, they got the photo of the officer and went to pic the officer. In the airport, Hasuro and the player recieved Jennifer Abraham from the airport and brought her to the station. Where she was greeted cordially. Chief Edward made her the player's second partner and Jennifer said she is very excited to work with the player. Murder Details Victim *'Rosey Miller' (found shot in the heart) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Roy Shannon' Suspects Suspect Profile *This suspect is a caucasian. *This suspect is Right Handed. *This suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect Profile *This Suspect Uses sunscreen. *This Suspect Reads 'The Paradise' *This suspect is a Gun Handler. *This Suspect is a caucasian. *This Suspect is right handed. Suspect Profile *This Suspect is Caucasian. *This Suspect reads 'The Paradise" *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This Suspect is right handed. Suspect Profile *This Suspect reads 'The Paradise. *This Suspect is a gun handler. *This suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect Profile *This Suspect is right handed. *This Suspect is a gun handler. *This suspect uses sunscreen. *This suspect reads 'The Paradise'. Quasi Suspects Killer Profile *The killer uses sunscreen. *The killer is a gun handler. *The killer reads 'The Paradise' *The killer is caucasian. *The killer is right-handed. Crime Scenes Bonus Crime Scenes {| class="article-table" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; height: 200px; width: 250px;" | style="text-align: center;" |'Chief's Office' | style="text-align: center;" |'Chief's Desk' Category:Stanford Bay Category:Cases (Stanford Bay) Category:Paradise Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases